Good Morning Romania
by starfish saver
Summary: What happened for Sam and Phil when they woke up after spending the night together in Romania. My first ever fanfiction so please please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

In a dingy hotel room in Romania, Phil Hunter woke up, feeling like a pig in poo, with the woman of his dreams in his arms. He was initially a bit confused as to why she would be there, but then the events of the previous night came back to him. He had been dreamed of nothing else but getting with Sam for months, if not years. He had been so excited when the DCI announced that he and Sam would be jetted off to Romania to bust a sex trafficking ring. Phil thought it might _finally_ give them a chance to regain some of the closeness they had before Stuart popped up. Yes, Phil and Sam were just good mates, or at least that's what she and Stuart thought. But in reality, Phil had been trying desperately to ignore his increasing feelings for her for about two years, and anyone who worked with them or spent a lot of time with the both of them together were aware of the annoying amount of unresolved sexual tension between them. Phil had always sort of suspected (or hoped) that Sam felt the same way he did, and there were hints that she may, like the supposedly meaningless cheeky flirting that got them through particularly tough days, and the looks Phil was certain they gave each other, but he couldn't be sure if he was just imagining it. He was desperate to ask her if she felt the same, but he didn't want to put the friendship that had been so hard to come by in jeopardy, though this was something he had done many times before, by telling Stuart that Sam was a granny, for example, and the endless bickering between him and Stuart that upset Sam so much. But he did feel that the ice between them had been melting lately, especially when Sam ended things with Stuart. Last night had certainly broken any ice that was ever between them.

Phil carefully turned over to check the time, taking care not to disturb Sam. She stirred, but didn't wake up. It was late, and Phil felt that they really should get up, but he wasn't going to. Not yet. He was going to enjoy the most beautiful moment, and woman, of his life for a while longer. If the coming day was going to be anything like the one just past, who knew if he would get a chance to again?

Or not. Sam got out of bed from next to him. He decided to wait until she went into the bathroom to get up, to avoid potentially awkward conversations.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'We've just spent the night together, why do I want to avoid talking to the love of my life?'

'Phil? Phil, get up.' Sam was poking him awake. Phil opened his eyes, and was a little put out to find that she was already fully dressed.

'Um, right', he said. They looked at each other, with very mixed up expressions on their faces. In Sam's face, Phil saw happiness, exhaustion, confusion, guiltiness… and then embarrassment. She turned and quickly walked away to fix her make-up.

'That worked well', Phil thought. 'And she doesn't even need make-up'. He finally summoned the energy to get out of bed, then got dressed and braced himself for whatever lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning Romania – Sam's POV**25.10.06

Oh god. I just slept with Phil Hunter. It's the best thing that's happened to me for ages, and definitely the best thing to come out of this whole bloody trip to Romania. But I suppose that wouldn't be too hard, given that the choices for "The Best Thing To Happened To Me In Romania" are:

Learning the hard way that Phil gets airsick,

Getting shot at,

Phil getting shot at, and

Rooting the love of my life,

Then of course I'm going to choose D. Who wouldn't? It proves that dreams really can come true in the middle of nightmares. And it's Phil. I love him. I really do, even though he didn't know that until last night. I knew most of how he felt about me, but not all of it. I didn't know he'd had the hots for me since he broke up with Kate, for example. Oh he confuses me. But then I probably confuse him a lot too. I really thought I loved Stuart; we all did. He was stable, committed to the job, and most people's idea of Mr. Perfect. So many things Phil's not. I'm starting to see now that that's not a good thing. And he was so bloody protective and predictable. Phil's always looked out for me without shutting me in a cage, and he's always popping up and surprising me. And I'll never admit this to anyone, let alone Stuart, but Phil was the reason I left him. Part of it anyway. There was also the undeniable fact that Stuart was a complete dick. Phil told me all the time that I could do better than Stuart. Now I know he was right. I could've had him.

I think Phil's awake. Yep, he's just pretending to be asleep. God, I didn't think he could get any cuter than he was at the office. Once again I've been proven wrong. That's happened too many times in the last twenty-four hours for my liking. For one, I let myself fall for Phil after all those lectures and pep talks I gave myself. And after I promised myself I'd never date another cop again. But he's changed so much in the last year or so. It sort of happened after he kissed me in the D.I's office. I remember a lot about that day. I remember:

Telling him that there's a side to him that I really quite like

Telling him he kept that side 'so well hidden' and that he wouldn't change. (Proven wrong again!)

That he's a very good kisser.

Being heartbroken because I had to stop him because I thought it'd never work. (Yet again, I was wrong. What is this? International Prove Sam Wrong day?)

Wanting to rip Kate's head off and plant it in a garden for screwing up my plans with Phil.

Ah bugger. I hate clocks; they always make you get out of a situation you've waited for and go do something you'd rather not be involved in. I can't see the Romanian coppers cutting us much slack for being late. They weren't very happy when the plane was delayed yesterday, so I'd hate to think what they'd be like if we were late today as well, even if we did nearly get killed last night.

Grrrrr. Guess that means I have to wake up Phil. Should I get dressed first? Probably. He might not be able to control himself otherwise. I might not be able to control myself.

I hate this job sometimes. It always pops up to say hello at the worst times. I'd much prefer to stay here with Phil, even if he does spend all day pretending to be asleep, than go chasing after a bunch of murderous sex traffickers who are after our blood. Oh well. I'll make a go of things with Phil when we get out of here. And this time I'm not going to be proven wrong. All I've wanted for years is him. Now I've finally got him. And I'm never letting go.


End file.
